


After All These Years

by planetundersiege



Category: We Happy Few (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Clawing, Confession, Cunnilingus, Cute, Dialogue, F/M, Foreplay, I Ship It, Love, Lovebites, Nipple Licking, Orgasms, Porn, Reunion Sex, Romance, Sally and Arthur, Sarthur, Smut, Stripping, Undressing, Vaginal Sex, Wellington Wells, ear biting, we happy few - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: After a confession, Arthur decides to stay at Sally’s and wait until dawn to leave. Their newly revived relationship quickly turns to a new level.





	After All These Years

Sally looked down at the floor, just listening to what Arthur was saying, not knowing how to answer. She’s wanted to see him for years, she’d missed him so much, and now she had found him! He was a downer too, what even are the odds for that? But their happily imagined reunion hadn’t been as happy as she had imagined.

But why would it? After the way she had left, this was the obvious reaction. Yet hearing Arthur say all those things to her, it stung, even if she knew he probably said all of that because he tried to process finally seeing her again. She was used to hearing people scream at her, but this was different.

Was this because of her love for Arthur?

Yes, it must be. Because the moment she had seen the tall, lanky man in the back alley, the feelings had appeared, it had too he love. The feelings were so strong, so much stronger than those she’d ever had for Verloc, or any other man at all. She’d had those feelings since they were teens, and she thought they would have faded with times, and that she truly had moved on. But she guessed not. That’s why she had kissed him when he agreed to get her cod liver oil. It had been an amazing seconds of flying sparks and happiness, like taking joy without any negative effects, but she had seen how shocked he had gotten.

As he left, she had been sure he would never come back, but he had. He had given her the bottle, before going on about her mistakes.

“I didn’t want to Arthur. But how was I supposed to say no? I would never do something like that willingly, especially when my heart already belongs to you. It did back then, and it still does. That’s why I ran away, I felt awful and didn’t know what to do, that was the last thing I ever wanted to do”.

Still too scared to look up, she bit her lips, waiting for an even harsher scream.

“Sally, I’m sorry. I was so angry at you, but this, you’re actually the most innocent one of them all. If I’d know back then, what he forced you to do, how you felt about me, oh god I would have never have been that jerk I was before you left, and the jerk I was in the alley. I actually spent years trying to come up with what to say if I met you again, but I said the completely wrong things back then, and just a moment ago”.

If Sally had been holding an item, it would have dropped to the floor at this very moment. She looked up and saw Arthur’s eyes, they weren’t harsh, but understanding and caring, eyes she hadn’t seen in a long while.

“Arthur, I’m…”.

“No, I’m sorry. I was so confused when you kissed me at first, but now? Where you really telling the truth when you said you liked me?”.

She nodded.

“Does that… bother you?”.

He shook his head.

“No, because that will make my past actions easier to explain. I wasn’t just mad because of the whole thing with my family, I was, also jealous that I wasn’t the one being with you, if that makes sense. A mix of anger and jealousy, oh fuck that makes me sound even worse than before”.

Sally laughed.

“Oh Arthur you fucking moron, you just made everything so cliche, you know that? You’re not an idiot, but I’m laughing my ass off. That actually makes even more sense now”.

“What?”.

“What I mean is, you just made a cliche story an even cheesier twist. You just turned this into every teenage romance novel ever, two people having a fight while having secret crushes on each other”, Sally said, before moving towards her couch and sat down, gesturing to Arthur to sit down beside her. “I guess that makes my sudden confession a bit less awkward since you used to crush one me back then, or?”.

“Well, about that…”.

“Wait don’t tell me, you still fucking do, don’t you?”.

Arthur nodded again, before laughing.

“Well, I guess you were right, we certainly are cliche”, he said before smiling, and Sally felt warm and happy. Without trying her luck too much, she leaned a bit closer to him and carefully let her head rest on his broad shoulders. He didn’t flinch and pull back, but instead used one hand the carefully scratch the back of her head, like he had done thousands of times in her dreams. “Do you wanna come with me? Out of Wellington Wells?”.

“Yes, I would love to Arthur, more than anything. But we’ve got to wait until dawn. I understand if you can’t wait that long and decide to leave, but if you want to take me with you, it has to be after dark. I really want to go with you Arthur”.

She expected a no, or just a simple shove as he ran out of her house, but got nothing of those, just a careful kiss on her cheek.

“Okay, I’ll wait for you. I won’t let anything tear us apart again, I promise you that”.

“Oh Arthur”, Sally said as she carefully looked up at the man. “Take off that dumb mask of yours so I can kiss your face for real”.

“As you wish”.

Arthur removed his mask, and before he even had the time to put it down properly, Sally’s lips were pressed against his, her gloves hands carefully culling his face. This time, he had been prepared for the kiss, yet somehow managed to be taken aback, because he fell backwards into the couch. They parted, and all Arthur could hear was Sally’s beautiful laugh.

“Well I suppose that’s one way to kiss someone. You haven’t changed a bit Arthur, I’ve missed you”.

She carefully laid down beside him, her face carefully buried into his chest, enjoying that he was actually here. She carefully took one of his hands in her own, and softly held it as time passed, neither of them saying a thing, just enjoying the moment. Sally had no idea how long they stayed like that, but she didn’t have a single care in the world. She was with Arthur now, and that was the important part.

After a while, Sally carefully moved just a tiny bit, changing her position to sometime more comfortable, and as she did, her hand accidentally stroked him over his crotch, out as she already began to turn red and was about to apologize, she realized that she had been touching a small bulge, and Arthur was groaning at the touch, before realizing what exactly had touched him.

He let out an embarrassed squeak as he looked up at Sally, trying to hide his slowly growing bulge in his pants with one of his hands, it didn’t work, and it only made everything worse.

Sally watched Arthur in amusement as he tried to awkwardly explain away what had just happened.

“Well sorry about that, that’s not my intention and I had no idea that was actually happening, please don’t hate me it wasn’t intentional I swear. Fuck”.

And as he did, Sally just saw the bulge grow a bit more, until it looked painfully tight as it pressed against Arthur’s pants.

“Well look what we have here, the worst nightmare known to man, an awkward boner. We reconnected not even an hour ago and you already wanna get in my pants huh?”, Sally teased him as she kept looking, to which Arthur turned red and tried to turn around a bit, hiding the bulge from Sally, clearly embarrassed.

“It’s not like that! That just happens sometimes and I guess it did when you accidentally touched me. I’m sorry, I’m trying to make it go away, this is so embarrassing. Should I get off the couch?”.

“No it’s fine, don’t be so embarrassed. You act like I haven’t seen a boner in my entire life Arthur, I’m thirty. And seeing a naked man running around isn’t that uncommon when they’re all stoned”.

“Well I guess that’s true”, Arthur said, not really knowing how to answer to that.

“But Arthur, I must say you aren’t a very good liar”.

“Wait, what?”.

“When I accidently touched you, I already felt a small growing bulge down there, so tell me, how long exactly did you have it before I noticed?”.

“Sally, isn’t this a bit embarrassing?”.

“I want an answer”, she said, letting out a giggle before carefully patting Arthur’s shoulder in a seductive way. Arthur had no idea if it was to actually seduce him even more, or to taunt him, he didn’t know which one he would actually prefer, but he just felt himself get even harder.

“Since… you kissed me”.

“Oh, that answers pleases me”, Sally said as she let her gloved fingers run down Arthur’s chest, making the man let out a slight moan. “Would you like to do that again? The kiss, I mean”.

“Y...yes”.

The answer was only a whisper, barely loud enough to be heard, but Sally did and once again gently pressed her lips against Arthur's, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the moment of their lips colliding. It awoke a hunger in her, and as they parted, she quickly let one of her hands slide down towards Arthur’s stomach, carefully beginning the unbutton his blazer and loosened his tie. She took it off and threw it to the other side of the room, and then unbuttoned the collar of Arthur’s white shirt, carefully planting a kiss on his now exposed collarbone.

Arthur moaned as he carefully moved his hands onto Sally’s waist, gently stroking her. He enjoy the kisses that become a bit rough, he would probably get marks on his neck, along with smushed lipstick, but honestly, he didn’t care at the moment. All that was on his mind was Sally Boyle, the gorgeous woman in front of him.

She kept kissing his collarbone for a while, before she pulled back, took her hat off and threw it to the side, revealing her shirt raven hair.

“Ditch the blazer, it’s in the way”, she said before removing her own white gloves. She nails were finely painted black, and a bit long, which she used to her advantage, carefully using the tips to stroke the side of Arthur’s neck, as a tease. And listening to her, he did. He obediently took the shirt off, and added it to the slowly growing pile of accessories on the floor. “Well, I think this shirt is in the way too, it covers up too much”.

“S...Sally…”.

Arthur moaned her name as she playfully unbuttoned the white shirt, revealing his chest. She leaned closer, and once again pressed her lips against Arthur, enjoying the taste of him as their tongues battled for dominance. Arthur’s touch on her waist was heaven, every single touch was thousand times better than joy, a million even. She craved Arthur so much, all of him.

As they parted, Sally laughed as she playfully touched Arthur’s nose.

“Enjoying yourself?”.

“Y...yes”.

“Well then, remove that shirt of yours and I’ll remove something too, how about my dress? Would that please you?”.

Arthur couldn’t get a single word out, so instead he just nodded, causing Sally to giggle.

“Oh Arthur, you’re so fucking precious. The tension is killing me”.

Sally stood up, causing Arthur to be a little confused until he saw that she was removing her gorgeous black heels one by one. The motion made something click inside of Arthur, and he almost tore his shirt to shreds as he quickly tried to get it off. His member was aching painfully as it was trapped in his tight pants, clearly wanting to get out. All on his mind was Sally, and his gorgeous she would look with her lips around his shaft, or how she would look with her eyes closed, a smile on her face as she moaned his name in pleasure. She truly was the most beautiful woman to ever exist.

As he was shirtless, Sally just smirked before leaned in closer, head by his ears, whispering.

“I want you to undress me…”.

Arthur immediately tried to get to work, trying to pull off her dress in all kinds of directions, yet it wouldn’t work. He didn’t know how to actually get it off, and where to actually start. This dress was so tight and had so many parts. He felt a bit embarrassed, but Sally just smiled before beginning to remove the dress herself.

“Well, guys and clothes are one thing. Either you’ve lost your senses because you’re excited about having sex, or you’re just clueless about dresses in general. I find both quite charming actually”.

The dress was off, and Sally showed Arthur her pale skin, the curves of her delicate body. She was still wearing her bra. She had a pair of leggings on, and as she was about to remove them, she stopped.

“You okay Sally? We don’t have to do this if you don’t want too”.

Sally nodded.

“But I want to do this Arthur, I’m just a bit self conscious. You see, I’ve got stretch marks recently, and from what I’ve heard, most people don’t find those attractive”.

She gestured towards her hips and stomach, tons of white lines could be seen, even though most were covered with clothes still. She hadn’t always had those, they had come during her pregnancy, and even after having regained her original body shape, they made her a bit self conscious. But she carefully began to pull down her leggings anyway, just a bit to show Arthur the white scars.

“Not the most gorgeous body anymore”.

“Sally, why say that? I think you’re gorgeous. Those marks are just a part of you, and I’m pretty sure most women have them”.

Yeah, but most women here doesn’t have the amount you get after a pregnancy.

She doesn’t tell Arthur that though, her mind was just thinking about the man.

“You shouldn’t have to feel insecure, you’re the most beautiful woman I know”.

Sally’s cheeks reddened, Arthur surely knew how the charm a woman, her head returned to the clouds, so she quickly took the leggings off, throwing them to the side as she exposed herself to Arthur, only a bra and panties left on her, both lace black of course. Even though no one would see them (usually), Sally felt amazing when wearing clothes like these, powerful in a way. And now that someone actually saw her like this, it made her heart skip a beat in excitement. And as Arthur saw her, the first thing he did was to leaned closer, pressing his lips against her soft belly, giving her all the kisses she deserved. Sally moaned at the touch, a bit ticklish, yet amazing. Arthur moved his hands around her bare back, every touch by his fingers feeling like a lightning bolt striking her, filling all of her body with electricity.

“Oh… Arthur”.

Sally bit her lip, still keeping her eyes closed as she enjoyed herself, she felt herself becoming wetter by the second, and craved Arthur more than actual words could describe. This was a painful torture, she wanted him inside of her now, but she knew she had to hold out a little bit longer, the main course tastes so much better when it’s entirely ready after all.

“Please…”.

She moaned as Arthur began to fidget with bra, trying to get it off. It took a while, and the woman chuckled, but felt a huge relief when it was finally thrown to the side. Her tender breast were all exposed for Arthur now, and the man stared in awe for seconds, pausing his motions.

Sally just laughed.

“You look like you haven’t seen a pair of tits in your entire life, are you gonna stay there and goggle at me all day?”.

“S...ally”.

“So so, stand up and I’ll give you a treat”.

The man just nodded, before quickly jumping off the couch. Sally still sat there, and immediately unbuckled Arthur’s belt and pulled his boxers down, letting his erection spring free, precum leaking from the tip.

“Well”, Sally said as she carefully touched the tip with her fingers, before slowly moving down towards the base. “You’re even harder than I imagined, I’m quite flattered”.

She firmly grasped Arthur, causing him to moan in pleasure. She leaned closer and slowly let her tongue lick down his shaft and tip, enjoying every second of it as she heard Arthur’s weak whimpers of pleasure, before putting his member inside of her mouth.

Arthur groaned at the sudden warmth, unable to think properly. Something animal had awoken inside of him, but he had been right, seeing Sally so submissively treating his shaft, using both her hand and her mouth, it was like a sweet paradise, especially when Sally looked up and their gazes met. Not to mention the sound, Sally’s own moans gave him a thrill of their own. He felt all the pleasure, and he knew he wanted to return it. She was so gorgeous, so beautiful, and she was all his for the moment.

As he felt he became closer to the edge, he signalised Sally to stop, and the moment his shaft exited her mouth, she just smiled.

“Well, looks like you don’t have that much of stamina mr Hastings, you better be able to hold it a bit longer”.

She pointed towards his pants and boxers still on him, just pulled down, and like a robot caught in love’s spell, he took both off, leaving him completely nude.

“Well Prince Charming, you’re certainly handsome. Now, I believe it’s my turn if I’m not mistaken”.

The man nodded before kneeling down, slowly removing Sally’s panties. She was dripping wet, already leaving a stain on her couch. Arthur carefully edged closer towards her opening as she spread her legs, enjoying the smell that proved that the woman was aroused.

He carefully kissed her pink lips before carefully inserting his tongue into her slit, causing Sally to moan out in pleasure. Arthur moved his hands upwards and grasped Sally’s breast, playing with them as he licked her wet opening. She tasted wonderfully, and as he continued to treat her, he began to pay some more attention to her clit, realizing that this tiny spot was the root of all pleasure. He sucked at it violently, Sally’s moans turning into loud screams of pleasure, she screamed his name and begged for more. So of course he listened, obeying her every order. He let his hands run through her pale body, and before the knew it, Sally let out an extremely pleasurable scream, a sign of an orgasm.

Not wanting to overstimulate the gorgeous woman, he pulled back and looked into her happy eyes. She was breathing rapidly, all red in her face, and all wet. The stain on the couch had grown larger thanks to all the fluids, but none of them cared.

They were too caught up in the moment, and why should they care anyway? They were about to leave this town after all.

“Oh wow”, Sally said as she was trying to catch her breath, her heart beating faster than ever. “After that I’m certainly prepared, just give me a moment to catch my breath properly”.

Arthur laughed.

“You women are lucky to be able to have multiple orgasms like that”.

“Well, it’s a talent. Now, would you like to give me one more?”.

Sally once again spread her legs, revealing herself to Arthur. He jumped back onto the couch and let his member rub against her opening, both moaning at the friction it caused. Arthur felt himself get harder, while Sally felt the heat inside of her grow worse.

“Arthur, I need you inside me, now”.

“As you wish, Salamander”.

“Hah, do you want me to laugh my ass off? You’re so cute Arthur”.

Arthur leaned closer and pressed his lips against Sally’s, tongues battling as they both got filled with heat. Arthur’s member was still rubbing itself on her clit, and as he slowly inserted himself into her warm entrance, she let out a moan and tightened her grip around Arthur’s back, clawing him with her long nails as pleasure hit her. Once all of him was inside, she felt full to the brink, complete in a way. She felt warm, and Arthur moaned as her juicy tight walls kissed his member, it felt like she was made for him.

Arthur gave Sally some time to adjust, even though waiting was unbearable, all he wanted was to thrust in and out of her the hardest he could, be he waited until Sally gave him a small nod, and then slowly began to move.

He thrusted into her warmth as he pressed his lips against Sally’s neck, starting to suck on it. The woman moaned at the sudden touch, and once again clawed him. The friction was amazing, and as she felt herself grow hotter, Arthur hit a special spot inside of her, the thrust causing her to scream.

“Arthur… yes! More”.

Sally clawed the man’s back as she moaned and tightened the grip, holding him, as she leaned closer and nibbled at his ear. The man moaned and the thrusting sped up and deepened. Sally had no idea that she could get this wet, yet she did, and enjoyed every second of it, every hard thrust. His ragged breathing was like a song for her, and her screams was the same for him.

The passion grew quickly, their sensitive nerves screaming for more, and they got more. The two people were currently one as Arthur fiercely thrusted inside of Sally. One of his hands was firmly grasping one of her breasts, playing with her hard nipple.

“Sally… you feel so good”, Arthur said, barely above a whisper, and the woman moaned.

“Oh yes, I’m already close”.

“Me too”.

Arthur sped up the thrusting, violently moving in and out of Sally, who moaned at ever thrust. Her legs were wrapping themselves around Arthur’s back, trying to get him closer. Because even in this intimate act, they felt the need to be one, they were too far apart.

“That’s… the spot. Oh, Arthur. Cum inside”.

Sally closed her eyes as all the feelings became a blur, it felt like a mix between fireworks and going down a rollercoaster. She was so sensitive, every touch showed her an entirely new world. Everything on her mind was Arthur, and how good his shaft felt buried deep inside of her.

“S...Sally!”.

Arthur screamed her name as he hit the edge, thrusting as far inside her as possible, his cum entering her. All of Arthur was hot, and so felt Sally as the warm cum filled her to the brink, causing her to orgasm.

She moaned and clawed Arthur one last time as the orgasm hit.

Once it passed, both felt how fast their hearts were beating, and Arthur slowly pulled himself out, before lying down on the couch beside Sally, holding her tight in his arms. They laid there in silence for god knows how long, enjoying the afterglow. But suddenly, Sally turned around, their bare chests pressing together. She had a sensual look in her eyes, leaned closer, cupped Arthur’s face before kissing him once more, savoring every second of it.

And as they parted, she just smiled.

“Well, that’s one way to reunite isn’t it? We got to do this again”.

“Well of course”, Arthur began before turning bright red. “I mean, only if you want too”.

“Arthur, I was the one that said it first. And why are you turning shy now? You just fucked me”, she said, letting her finger trace all over his collarbone. “I’m yours whenever you desire. I won’t leave you again”.

“Me neither. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me, and we’ll get out of this cursed place together. We’ ll be the two musketeers, just like old times sake”.

“Well actually, we’re three now”.

“What?”.


End file.
